Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the Dark Age
by Ravan Pyreloft
Summary: Chapter II: The world of Pokemon is filled with darkness, danger, and Intrigue...and among the coming chaos, a Cerulean beauty seeks the aid of a revered young man residing in Pallet Town.
1. The Fall of a War Hero

Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the Dark Age

Disclaimer: This is my own take if these two worlds somehow crossed and it was a more darker environment; opposed to the happy-go-lucky child's version we were given. Welcome to my version of a nice crossover tale, filled with adventure, love and death.

-Story Begins-

Lloyd groaned as he reached up to wipe the blood swelling around his eye from trauma damage, it felt warm, fresh blood to add to his already battered body. He did not know how much fight he had left in him. Mithos was proving to the entire party exactly why he was the war hero of the Great War, that sundered worlds so long ago.

The empty room echoed his insane laughter as Mithos floated high above, preparing another attack that Lloyd knew would tear his body apart. He had to react and fast...but Lloyd did not know that such was actually physically possible for him with how much damage he had sustained.

"Mithos!" Lloyd growled as he braced the Material sword, realizing that perhaps there was no other choice. Lloyd focused his entire will into the blade allowing it to shimmer into the Eternal Edge.

It was coming down to this moment.

Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Presea and even Regal were laid out on the ground, none of them moving as they laid in a pool of their own blood and Lloyd was not far off from joining them. He had to give this world one last hope before he allowed Mithos to slaughter him as well.

"Just surrender and die!" Mithos screamed in glee.

"You...first." Lloyd hissed as the Material Blade flashed to life, completing the transformation. It was going to be one shot, with all his might behind the blade Lloyd swung the Eternal Edge.

The blade pulsed off raw mana as the particles in the air grew dense with power, the ground itself started to shatter under the energy that the blade was pulsating.

"N-no! You cannot use my own sword against me!" Mithos screamed. "Not this way!"

"Shut the hell up...and...DIE!" Lloyd cussed.

He normally would not have used such a powerful weapon, a weapon he deemed too powerful for him or anyone to be able to justify using. But he threw that to the wind as the sword cut through the very fabrics of air itself as energy lashed out from the sword, creating a wind blade. The wind blade energy flew towards Mithos, the war heroes eyes widened with fear right before the energy from the Eternal Blade cut through his machine effortlessly and the next thing that Mithos saw was the red of his blood spilling over the inside of the chamber, coating the blast shield and controls. A gurgling sound erupted from the machine as his throat filled with blood, choking the insane war hero in an instant.

Lloyd gasped as he crashed to one knee, the sword falling from his hands with a heavy clang, one eye was forcefully closed from the sting of blood, watching up with his good eye, Lloyd saw the hand of Mithos press against the crimson glass and slide down. The brief streak from the falling hand gave Lloyd his final sight of Mithos as the former heroes eyes fill with fear as the started it's downward descent, crashing to the ground in a blood soaked, fiery blaze.

The floor continued to crack and crumble into spider web designs that lightninged out from where Lloyd was kneeling. His eye glanced to the side as he looked to his fallen comrades, slain in their fight for their own ideals. Crawling over slowly he wished to join them so he may die by their side while the battlegrounds continued to crumble, to be consumed in the abyss below.

"You guys..." Lloyd choked out as he dragged himself towards their bodies. He realized then that his left arm was shattered and his legs were numb, his body was telling him that he had pushed it too far this time. "We...we did it..." Lloyd crawled passed Regal, Zelos and Sheena and sat himself beside Colette, looking down at her innocent face, her blonde hair matted with blood as he felt the sting of tears enter his right eye. "I'm so...sorry...I dragged you into this."

Lloyd slide an arm under her body and pulled it up from the ground as he held her with his one good arm. "I wish...we could start this over...some place new...away from here." Lloyd muttered.

The room rumbled as the ground continued to decay, the edges of the platform falling down to an abyss before he noticed that the wind slash he created had actually cut through the fabric of space, creating a void that started to expand outwards, consuming everything it touched. But this red swordsman did not care as he diverted his attention. He lost everything in this fight and he would soon die as well, at this point it was a welcome mercy blow. But little did he know, the Eternal Sword acknowledged his wish and it started to give a shimmering glow, creating a low hum that filled the air, barely audible from the rumbling of the collapsing platform. The slash that consumed the air first gained a shimmering outline before the space inside flickered and crackled, before flickering to life showing a brand new world, one that was unknown to Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

Lloyd placed his forehead against Colette's for a moment as he trembled agony, physically, mentally and emotionally. The Eternal Sword gave one more shimmer that made Lloyd and all his comrades give off a sparkling aura that consumed their bodies. A sudden gasp left Colette's lips as she coughed violently, Lloyd's head shot up to look at her to see her coming back to life before his eyes, looking around as the rest of his party members' eyes fluttered open and they all slowly started to push themselves up.

"Wh...what is happening?" Lloyd called out.

He looked to the Eternal Sword and noticed it was reacting, gently pushing Colette to sit in an upright position while he stood to his own feet, amazed he could, feeling a rekindled energy bursting to life within him. Lloyd raced over to pick the sword up.

"Eternal Edge! What are you doing?" Lloyd demanded.

"Lloyd!" Raine yelled suddenly.

The red swordsman turned around to look at the Professor, arching an eyebrow, her eyes were bewildered as she gestured behind him. Lloyd spun around quickly, a snarl on his face, expecting for Mithos to still be alive. The sight that awaited him was not what he expected however, the rift that Lloyd caused with the slash from the Eternal Sword from earlier had started a small vacuum effect. The image in the growing rift showed a world that he did not know.

"What the hell?" Lloyd exclaimed while trying to brace himself as he a vacuum effect as his feet slide across the cracking ground.

"Lloyd! Watch out!" Genis screamed.

Lloyd felt arms loop around his chest as he looked over his shoulder. Sheena had jumped up behind him and held him close. He could feel her trying to leap back, trying to save him the same way she did when Kvar almost roasted him with lightning, but the vacuum was growing substantially stronger and all her efforts to save him...were in vain.

"Crap," Sheena cussed, growling into his ear. "What have you done, Irving?"

"How should I know?" Lloyd frowned as his eyes locked onto the sight before him.

The Eternal Sword ripped itself from Lloyd's grasp, getting sucked into the void. Lloyd felt his feet start to lift off the ground, but yet, he remained in place. Sheena had firmly planted her feet and yanked him down to try and ground the swordsman. She could have just let him go to save herself but she stubbornly held on to the last. Lloyd now felt weightless while being pulled towards the rift, dragging Sheena with him as they both were sucked into the void. The call of their allies behind them filling the air before darkness.

The rest of the party soon felt the vacuum effect, the ground crumbled away as it fell into the abyss...but not them, they got sucked in as well to join Lloyd as they were consumed by the rift and eaten up. The rift came to a close after it was done it's little meal on the entire group.

-Scene Change-

"Oh this is just great," Genis sighed. "We do not have any idea were we are and adding to that, we lost everyone else."

"Be calm. We would all be dead if it had not been for that...rift." Raine glared.

"Cause this is _so_ much better." Genis snapped.

The sound of a smack filled the air as Genis screamed in the slicing second of pain. Raine had her eyes closed as she held her hand in the air for a moment, showing she had just smacked him upside the head.

"Ignorant little brat." She firmly stated.

"Ow...www...Raine, you can be such a-" Genis uttered out of anger.

"Complete that statement...I dare you." Raine threatened, raising her hand a little higher.

Genis hesitated, figuring the best course of action would be to not say anything at all and let Raine think of something.

"Better." Raine huffed as she looked skyward. "From what little we can see of the sky, it is night time. But that does little to help explain where we need to be going." she tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully as her eyes looked from side to side as if determining the next direction they should take.

"And that means what?" Genis questioned.

"Thinking." Raine answered calmly.

"Oh boy..." Genis shook his head sadly.

-Scene Change-

"Where are we?" Colette wondered.

"You got me, angel cutie." Zelos replied as he eyed the distance, not that it would do him much good, they were in the middle of the forest.

"You think Lloyd is alright?" she asked, obviously worried.

"I am sure Bud is just fine...you cannot kill someone like him." Zelos replied with a winked.

Colette gave a comforted smile, taking solace in that fact. Zelos was right, no one could kill Lloyd and many have tried...but all have failed. She would just have to be content and stay with Zelos until they could all be reunited again.

"Boy...this place sure is creepy at night." Zelos noted.

"But I bet during the day it would be such a lovely place for a pick nick." Colette smiled.

"...You sure can be strange sometimes." Zelos enquired as he arched an eyebrow, followed by a chuckle. "But that's why I love you, my little angel." Zelos nodded. "Turn the darkest day into the brightest hope. That's my little Chosen." he laughed.

"Umm...ah...thanks." Colette blushed.

"Anytime my cute little Chosen." Zelos smiled.

"So...how do we get out of here and find the others?" Colette wondered.

"How else would Chosen's find their way?" Zelos boosted.

Colette gave him that innocent, questioning, but somewhat blank expression as her eyes blinked once.

"We take to the skies." Zelos exclaimed proudly as he pointed towards the sky.

Zelos closed his eyes. Even though he did not like expanding his wings out too much, he felt this was a rare occasion to do so. The glowing pair of rainbow shaded, transparent wings flourished from his back.

Colette gave a gasp and then smiled cheerfully, nodding to her male counter-part.

"That is so smart Zelos!" she exclaimed happily.

"Heh heh, smarts and beauty? I'm the total package baby!" Zelos winked once more.

-Scene Change-

"Stay by me, Presea. There is no telling what could be lurking here." Regal muttered.

"Alright." Presea commented easily enough.

"This forest does not look, smell or even feel like any forest I know. There are sounds that are unfamiliar." Regal stated, already observing his surroundings.

"Water." Presea said, turning to face the source.

"Hmm?" Regal turned his head, hearing the same sounds that Presea was hearing. "Sounds like a waterfall, which means it leads to a stream. If we follow the stream, then it is very likely we can find an escape out of here." Regal said as he turned and started to walk. "Come Presea."

Presea nodded and then followed right behind Regal.

-Scene Change-

"Oh this is just great, Irving." Sheena muttered in a whisper.

She continued to mutter to herself while walking around the small clearing, placing an inscribed seal on every tree that she crossed as she looked to the middle of the clearing, where Lloyd was passed out. It probably did not help that they fell to the ground with her crashing on top of him. But being unable to wake him was proving to be a hassle that she almost did not have the patience for. She finished her rounds and then walked to the middle, where she had gathered some loose wood and piled it together. Throwing a Pyre seal into the dry wood, the seal burst in flames and started the fire going nicely. Giving a sigh, she dropped down to a sit beside the man and hugged her knees to her chest.

"The crap I put up with for you, Irving, is astounding." Sheena hissed silently.

"Mmmm.." Lloyd moaned in his sleep.

"...oh shut up." Sheena sighed, she knew what he was probably peacefully dreaming of while passed out: one certain blonde haired bimbo klutz. She did not understand and even more, hated how the young man made her feel. He actually made her heart flutter and she hated that feeling. She hated not controlling how she felt and how this man took all that away from her. Not only that, but he was with Colette and that only served to piss her off even more. Ever since Heimdall, she had fully refused to call him by his first name. Irving would do just fine, she called him that throughout their journey whenever he annoyed her.

Lloyd shifted as he rolled onto his side, closer to Sheena. Only to have her cold eyes glare at him as she placed her hand against his shoulder and shoved him to lay on his back once more, away from her.

"Dream on, Irving." Sheena frowned, while looking in front of her to the crackling flames.

But her eyes did not stay there long as she looked back over to Lloyd, his left eye was still damaged from the fight. She frowned while finding herself reaching over to gently observe the severity of the damage. A sigh escaped her lips, she realized that Lloyd would probably never see out of that eye ever again. The wound would certainly leave a scar as a reminder of the battle against Mithos.

"Oh Irving." Sheena sighed gently.

-Scene Change-

The man stood over the bloody body of a finely dressed gentleman on the floor, dropping the dagger to the ground as it fell into the pool of blood that was expanding from the expired body.

"Rest in peace you son of a bitch." the man chuckled.

"I cannot believe we killed the boss." the standing feline creature stated.

"You all did jack" the man that held the dagger replied.

"Hey now...you would not have even got here, if it hadn't been for Jessie and me." the offended male voice snapped.

"James is right...you owe us, boy." the female hissed in a short tempered manner.

"Let us get this straight...my plan, my organization, it was me who did all the risks...so both of you, no...all three of you shut the hell up." the man growled.

"Tell me to shut up one more time, boy." the female hissed once more.

"I'll tell you.." he shoved the female away from his personal space, only to have the male half of their trio hold her back when her reply was to step forward again, one arm extended back if about to deck the man. He was protecting the man for shoving her because he knew that she would not hold back if he let her go. "whatever I damn well please...Keep yourself in line and our agreement will still remain...So right now we need to." the man stepped forward to face the two as the female calmed down a bit. "Stick...to the plan."

"Tsk, fine." the female growled.

"So we're square then...you take over Team Rocket and our tab with the boss gets wiped clean." the male spoke, calmly.

"Hmhm, indeed...that was our deal...and as a nice little bonus, the three of you earn top spots in the chain of command. This is our story now boys and girls..."

The three of them laughed as they walked out of the room, leaving the slain body of now former leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, to lay in a pool of his own blood. Giovanni's eyes set to gaze forever upon the ceiling of his finely decorated bedroom.


	2. A Worthwhile Investment

**Chapter 2**

_**Note: After a long period of absence from writing, I have had the sudden urge to get back into it. What better way then picking up an assumed forgotten piece? And here we go!**_

Zelos swallowed hard as he overlooked the thick, dark forest below. The cloak of night gave it an intimidating presence that could swallow the hopes of almost any hardened adventurer. However, he was no normal adventurer...he was the Chosen and he had to be strong, more so since Colette stood beside him.

"Do you know where we are?" Colette wondered, having that slight hint of worry in her tone as she raised a hand to her chest as if trying to steady her own heartbeat.

"Hm?" Zelos blinked back to reality after his moment of becoming lost in the sheer appearance of the forest. "Hey...Hey!" Zelos suddenly exploded in uncanny cheer as if detecting her aura of worry. "Don't get so down, I think we just need to wait till sunrise. Then we can find the others." Zelos reassured as he gave a reassuring smile.

Such seemed to work as Colette smiled back and nodded once. Zelos felt his eyes being pulled to the side as his head turned to look at the night skies once more. Creatures flying through the air made him narrow his eyes as he tried to stare through the darkness enough to see what they were...perhaps it would disclose where they ended up.

'_Bats?_' Zelos thought to himself, even though these bats had two elongated tail-like protrusions hanging down from them. Their wild yet graceful flight only confirmed to Zelos that the creatures were at least bat-like in nature.

-As the sun rises-

The water of the river suddenly erupted in an explosion of droplets as the young man emerged from the depths, taking in a deep breath regaining his bearings. The goggles he wore fogged up, which forced him to return to the surface to correct.

"Damn..." he whispered out before backstroking towards the shores.

"Pika!" The sound of a worried tone filled the air that caught the young mans attention.

Standing up in the shallow end, the yellow creature raced down towards him, as if somehow defying the laws of physics it even gracefully ran on top of the water before scurrying up the young man's form and propping itself on the man's shoulder before tilting it's head, the long ears shifting to the side from the motion.

"Nope, could not find anything down there...how did you do?" The question was answered with a slight shake of the creatures head, showing obvious signs of intelligence. "Eh...just as well." He remarked casually before feeling his ear being tugged as he closed one eye in slight irritation before looking back to his yellow companion. "What?"

"Pika Pika." The creature gestured to the shoreline where the man's clothes and light armour laid in the sand.

"Oh, don't worry...I needed to take the armour off to be able to swim in comfort." He reassured as he walked towards the shorelines. "Besides, we are still in the safe zone of the Professors beacon repellants." he gestured to the side. "As long as we stay in signal range, Pokemon avoid the area." the man reminded as his companion only sighed. "Fine."

Pulling off the fogged mask, the young man ran his fingers through his hair to free it from the weight of water before giving a shake to his head once. It did not take long for him to clasp the armour in place, working the straps and locks like it were second nature. The armour was not very heavy nor was it thick but it was surprisingly durable. The Professor worked wonders with his mind and for that he was thankful that the two of them were so close. The armour stretched and hugged his form without ever causing discomfort...as long as he did not fall asleep while wearing it.

A shudder claimed his shoulders as he remembered the last time he forgot to take the armour off before taking a nap, the muscle cramps and with the heavy pressure on the chest were not a welcome sensation.

Next came his signature black shirt as he slide it over the smooth surface of the armour, followed by his red vestment with short white sleeves. The man reached down to casually run his fingers along the rough tufts of fur as the creature leaned into the attention and gave a small squeeze like sound as it closed it's eyes. Next came the gauntlets, also an ingenious invention from the Professor, comfortable yet life-saving...everything the Professor made was with a purpose, his brain never rested.

"Think anything exciting will happen, Pikachu?" The man wondered as he grabbed his hat, also embedded with a very thin layer of protective material, it would not stop everything but anything was always better than nothing at all. Running his fingers along the brim of his hat he gave a light smile. "Probably not...although I can hope for adventure today."

He did not know that such a statement would be answered for him, an adventure worthy of the great heroes of generations past.

"Pika Pi." The creature mewed as it rolled it's head into the mans hand still, scratching itself on the dangling fingers.

A beeping sound resounded in the air as the man blinked once, reaching into the inside pocket of his vest, pulling out a matching red device, the orb in the upper right corner continued to flash in sync with the dull beeping as the man pressed the button on the side as the orb came to life and a miniature hologram figure appeared before him, the man had his hands folded behind his back.

"Ash...were have you been? I called you three times." The hologram asked as it flickered briefly as the connection was still binding to the device.

"Holding my breath...searching for gold." Ash joked lightly as he gestured behind him.

"Oh right...you were the one doing that. You find anything in the claims?"

Ash could only give a lopsided smile as he nodded once, as brilliant and unparalleled the Professor was, he had his moments...and sometimes those moments were quite frequent. Ash had noted that that was common among those who shouldered the head of a genius.

"Nothing, Professor...and Pikachu did not smell anything. Not even any signs that anything was around the area." Ash stated as he looked down at Pikachu, the creature nodded once in confirmation.

"Well that is good." The Professor nodded as he just stared forward now for that awkward moment of silence.

"Professor?" Ash asked with a slight tilt to his head.

"Oh right! Ash...I need you to come to the lab right away." He suddenly blurted out as he raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. "We have a client...or more, you have a client."

"A...client?" Ash blinked once, which also caused Pikachu's ears to prop up.

"Yes...She arrived shortly after you had left. She had an interest in hiring your services after hearing about the skills you possess in your line of work." The Professor informed as he looked over his shoulder as if at the female of which he was speaking off before looking forward again. "When can you get here?"

"Uh, I can be there in about thirty minutes." Ash informed as already started walking towards Pallet Town. "Exactly what is it that she wants to hire me for?"

"That I will leave to her, she can tell you in more detail." The Professor replied before reaching over and picking up a clipboard of sorts. "Oh, which reminds me. How is that prototype working of the armour? It is lighter than the previous version...and should provide about ten percent more mobility."

"You...switched out my armour?" Ash blinked once, now making a slow circle motion with his arm as if trying to test the mobility of the new suit. "I will be honest and say I did not notice. But being the rumour was a fake, I have not had a chance to test the durability...and I am not exactly rushing off and throwing my life in front of a Pokemon to test it for you." Ash chipped in.

"Right right." The Professor chuckled lightly as he slid the pen between his left ear and gave Ash a light smile. "Well, we shall see you when you get here then."

The hologram flickered off as the orb powered down. Ash then looked down at the ground to see Pikachu striding along beside him.

"Well...perhaps there shall be some adventure today." Ash mussed while sliding the Pokedex into his inside pocket before patting his shoulder as his loyal friend gracefully clawed up his leg, scurrying up his spine till leaping onto the designated spot on Ash's shoulder.

"Has to be more eventful then searching for a Pokemon that had breached the beacon area." Ash confessed as he reached up, adjusting the brim of his cap while looking ward, seeing Pallet Town slowly become clearer through the thick brush of forest. Upon exiting treeline he stood on top of the hill for a moment, placing one leg forward as he placed both hands on his knee, resting his weight on the one leg while admiring the view. No matter how far his travels were for his job, he always loved the warmth he felt when looking down at the peaceful town...that warmth could only be described as home.

Even Pikachu could relate as the Pokemon leaped up onto the top of his head, propping himself on both feet. Enjoying the same sights that Ash did...the bond the two shared, Ash could even feel when Pikachu was calming down.

Ash worked as an investigator of potentially hostile Pokemon environments, at least in the regions between Pallet all the wall to Mount Moon. He and Pikachu had come close to death more times than he could actually remember. The armour he wore, although constantly being upgraded could only protect so much and could not stop limps from bending in manners they were not supposed to. Pikachu had battle scars as well, actually physical scars that for the most part was concealed under the yellow fur of the creature. However, some discolouration of the fur revealed the more serious of scars from the deeper wounds of the past.

-Flashback-

Ash wandered the dark caves, making sure to mark the walls whenever he turned a corner to assure that he would not become a lost soul within the depths of the mysterious mountain. He knew that at any moment the two of them could be swarmed by a horde of Zubat, the Supersonic they used disoriented the victim and left them pretty much helpless by vibrating the brain inside the skull, should such a victim have that anatomy. One Zubat was not enough to cause anything fatal, but a group could very well bring an end to even the seasoned trainer if they let their guard down.

That was only one of countless threats that Ashe was braving in search for the rumoured creature of steel in the mountain.

There had been wild rumours that a serpentine creature, perhaps a relative to the normally dormant yet dangerous Onyx, lived deep in the mountains. Unlike anything seen or even heard of before...this creature was rumoured to have a coat of the brightest shine...that of steel. The Professor and Ash had to investigate the recent claim of visual sighting because such a discovery would prove to be invaluable to the world of research and knowledge.

It was a secret hope of Ash's that this creature did not exist, because the very concept of a creature's size rivalling that of an Onyx and yet having a body of steel would be a fearsome and probably unstoppable creature of destruction. The lack of knowledge meant that Ash was going in unprepared. This armour could not withstand a tail whip from an Onyx, so Ash could only picture in his mind a creature of steel doing the same...over and over he played how the creature would smash his small frame, turning him into a crimson mist...best scenario, a bloody smear on the wall to warn future trainers to turn back.

Comforting.

Ash opened the Pokedex to reveal glowing buttons that allowed him to type in the dark, pressing the update button as the screen flickered and a spinning Pokeball in the top right corner showed that the device was struggling to find a connection in the mountainous depths. Pikachu hissed lightly as his fur started to stand on end, making Ash's heart skip a beat.

"What do you smell, Pikachu?" Ash whispered in a volume that only Pikachu's sensitive ears could hear as it's cheeks started to give a faint glow., Specs of electricity coursing along the tufts of fur as the creatures tail raised slowly, channelling the energy in the air to charge it's small frame.

Ash bit his bottom lip as his heart continued to hammer in his chest, the fact that Pikachu is not responding only means that the threat is close and Pikachu was now entering a threatening stance to try and ward off the potential threat.

When did his body become so warm? Yet for such warmth deep in Ash's core, how could the sweat that misted his forehead and back become ice cold? Ash was normally more courageous than this in the face of danger...but the dark depths of the caves, limited viability, unknown threat from the darkness, while chasing a creature of myth...a dangerous one at that; wrecked havoc on Ash's normally strong mental state.

A trembling index finger rested on the light burst function on the Pokedex, it was not advised to used in the darkness of the caves due to how it provokes the creatures of the darkness to instant aggression as well as possibility attraction any creatures in the distance, depending on the depth of the cave. As much as it could provoke creatures, it could also save lives to creatures up close. Their dark sight would be crippled enough for an escape to be an option. He had to use the function last time when they came face to face with an Onyx. He did not want to prematurely trigger the function though, he trusted in Pikachu to be the judge for him.

Suddenly, the entire ground shook as a creature of obvious large proportions was shifting in place not to far off. Ash had cursed his luck on this day, it seems he had just disturbed a giant creature from it's slumber.

Could it be? Ash just had to know.

Removing his index finger from the burst button on his Pokedex, he slipped his hand to his waist where his utility belt pouches were. Undoing the clip that held the pouch closed, he pulled out a small marble sized orb.

The flickers of electricity coming from the raised fur of Pikachu gave Ash a brief sight of his companions state and he realized as much as Pikachu was taking up a defensive stance, he could also see the muscles in his little buddies body tense, Pikachu also was in a state of shock and even fear. The creatures nose was moving still as if trying to detect something and Ash realized right there.

'_Pikachu cannot smell whatever is in front of us...that is how we stumbled into this situation. But...he can even smell Onyx...what could elude Pikachu's senses?_' Ash thought as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his head, the walls started rumbling behind him.

Thundering heartbeats vibrated in Ash's head, his own heart was about to explode from the fear of being buried in the mountain. Every movement and rumble was possibility over-exaggerated by his own mind as he pinched the marble, clicking the soft gel spot on the glass like surface as the marble sparked inside before light illuminated the surroundings the same way a lantern would.

The moment that light started to push back the darkness, it revealed the rock chamber they had stumbled into. Before Ash's eyes could adjust however, the entire cave rumbled in anger. The walls cracking, ground crumbling, and ceiling debris started to fall down.

Ash staggered once as his heart raced, the marble light was a pale blue light, supposed to be as peaceful of a light source as possible in the darkness but even that light was disrupting enough and Ash lost his footing as he slammed hard against the wall, dropping the marble as it rolls around the ground, the sound of his Pokedex also clanging against the ground as he felt Pikachu fall off his shoulder.

As the marble rolled, Ash could swear he saw the light it produced being reflected off the mirror like surface of a creature moving in the darkness. His heart stopped for a moment as forgot to breath...there was no creature known that had just a mirror coat. It could only be the rumoured beast that had him sent here...a creature as big as an Onyx and made of steel. Ash tried to push himself up to get a better look, grabbing his Pokedex before a fearsome roar bellowed in the air, the very force of the roar shook every muscle in Ash's body in a sickly manner as he lost his footing once more, crashing against the wall. The mirror reflections of movement that he could see showed that the creature thrashed once, causing a nearby flowstone to shatter as the crumbled rock rained onto Ash, a huge boulder crushing his thigh as he suddenly screamed out in agony.

Lighting suddenly filled the area and the roar only sounded once more in aggressive protest...and from what Ash could tell, now of murderous intent.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out, the cave continuing to crumble around them as he desperately opened the Pokedex once more, without hesitating he extended it outwards, turning his head away and closing his eyes as he pushed the burst button. Even with closed eyes, his sight flashed with a blinding white, the violent motions of the cave only increased as the unknown creature bellowed in anger, the sound of the ground shattering in an instant filled Ash's ears as he tried to make use of his eyes.

Did Pikachu survive?

A dull thud on the top of his head suddenly filled his senses and the world...became black, there was no more sound.

-End Flashback-

Ash remember waking, having to use his medical kit to create a brace for his severely fractured femur. Every ten minutes having to rest against the wall as his head whirled...he knew it was a serious concussion. But he survived...he and Pikachu escaped Mount Moon with their lives...that time.

With a shake of his head, Ash looked to Pikachu and smiled. "Let's go."

Pikachu responded with a cheerful "Pika!" as the two of them started their way towards Pallet Town.

It did not take long for the two of them to reach Professor Oak's lab.

Without hesitation, Ash turned the knob of the door and entered the lab of the man who has probably saved his life more times than he dared keep track of with his inventions. "Professor?" Ash called out as he looked around the briefly, trying to determine where he was.

"You...must be Ash Ketchum." A female voice sounded from his left.

Ash's head turned to meet the source, he did not put expectations on much, but even with that attitude he was still surprised at the vision that stood before him.

A woman, dressed in an elegant pale blue, almost white, long coat that dropped down to her knees. The white shirt she wore hugged her slender frame that she had probably used to easily seduce people in the past...or at least he assumed with how much it hugged her. Black stretch pants accompanied with tall leather boots completed the clothing part of this woman before him. Her pale skin almost melded into the white shirt, bright green eyes looking right at him with shoulder length orange hair were the final touches of this young woman whom if Ash did not know any better was a model. However, Ash did notice that she wore a black belt, standard survival utility belt along with Pokeballs.

'_A trainer...this cannot be good._' Ash thought to himself as focused to maintain a neutral reaction to the otherwise pleasant surprise.

The only time that Trainers have ever needed his help have always ended badly. Ash had come to believe that nothing but misfortune came from working with Trainers. He had also made it a personal rule to not work with Trainers whenever possible.

"I must be." Ash finally replied as he leaned his shoulder into the door frame, causing Pikachu to switch shoulders as the Pokemon also observed the woman before them. "And that must make you...?" Ash trailed off to allow her to introduce herself.

"Misty." The beautiful vision replied.

"Misty..." Ash trailed off once more to gain a surname to the maiden.

"Just Misty." Her voice was suddenly cold.

'_There is a story to that one._' Ash briefly thought to himself, knowing that now was not the time to press the issue however. "Fine...Just Misty, What brings you to Pallet Town? We don't have a gym." Ash casually stated, mainly to point out the fact that he knew what she was more than state the obvious.

"I am not here to play games, Ketchum. I am here to hire you." Misty stated in a stern voice, cutting right to the chase.

"No." Ash replied in the same stern tone. He instantly noticed that his suddenly response shocked the female...must be something she is not used to hearing.

"No?" Misty blinked in surprise.

"That's right." Ash enforced as he pushed himself off the wall and walked into the laboratory.

"Wait...hold on, just like that?" Misty asked bewildered.

"Yup...just like that." Ash replied as Pikachu bounced off Ash's shoulder onto a nearby bookshelf.

"You know I can pay you...up front." Misty added in, following after him.

"Don't care." Ash stated, holding strong as he slipped out of his red vest once more.

"Name a price." Misty challenged.

"I am not playing that game." Ash reassured, for him it was not about price but it was mostly due to past experience with Trainers and their dealings.

However, Ash would not be prepared for what was to come next. He felt his her hand on his shoulder, even though his armour was still on, the initial impact of her hand on his shoulder was still felt as she grabbed him by the shirt and spun him around to face her directly.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong? Stop answering me with your back, dammit." Misty fumed.

Her pale complexion had a flush of red to her cheeks, anger, it gave her an oddly enchanting appeal that actually made Ash stall on response as the female huffed out. "Here I am, with a actual job for you and you just keep throwing it in my face. Whatever your deal is with Trainers, do not push them on me...got it?" Misty commanded, now grabbing both of his shoulders and actually lightly shaking the young man once.

"Look, _Just_ Misty, I have every right to accept a job or throw it back." Ash replied with a slight narrow to his eyes, he would give her this one moment as a freebie.

"I did not come all this way to just be turned away...you think I just happened to be here and decided to pick you up? No, I do my research! I came here on purpose to hire you." Misty barked, her nails digging into his shirt...the armour only made the nails slide along the smooth surface.

"Try Gary then." Ash informed in a cold tone, Gary being his partner/rival. "Anything I can do...he can do as well."

"Will you just listen to me with the head of an open mind besides the head of an ass?" Misty growled impatiently.

"There are dozens of investigators and you choose the one that has no desire to help, I call that bad luck." Ash stubbornly responded as he raised his arms, pushing her hands away from his shoulders, taking the step back before turning around and walking up the stairs, perhaps Professor Oak was doing more research in his study.

"Ash—" Misty started.

"Oh, and close the door on your way out." Ash called out over his shoulder.

The sound of her heavy footsteps filled the research room before the door was pulled open and Ash paused for a moment, looking up as if waiting for something. The door came to a rough slam which actually shook some of the closer tables; Ash only smirked as he nodded and continued up the stairs.

Trainers...they had almost killed him more times than the dangers of Pokemon themselves.

-Nightfall-

Misty watched the growing tides of the waters splashing against the cliffs side below; rubbing her own forearms lightly as the wind tussled and toyed with her hair. Behind her, Oak's research lab's lights continued to burn into the night.

"You're still here." Came the warm voice of Professor Oak.

"You didn't tell me he hated Trainers." Misty muttered in annoyance.

"Would that have stopped you?" Professor Oak commented as he placed his hands behind his back, keeping his eyes on the ocean.

The moment of silence crawled by as Misty was hesitate to confirm his assumption of her, only huffing out once more while her fingers fidgeted with the buckle of her belt.

"Can I at least know why?" Misty frowned, glancing at Professor Oak.

"That is a little personal for him, why would you want to know? It won't change his mind." Professor Oak confessed to her as he gave a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, I thought you wanted—." Professor Oak started before being cut off.

"I can't leave here empty handed, Ash said whatever he can do, Gary could do too. But just want to try and speak with Ash one more time." Misty swallowed hard, as if swallowing her pride. "Please?"

Professor Oak gave a light sigh as his eyes closed for a moment before opening again. "Fine, but I am not going into detail. Ash has worked with Trainers before...used to work with them from time to time when they needed his services." Oak started, now pocketing his hands while exhaling the crisp salty air. "Let's just say that he has learned the hard way that Trainers consider people in his line of work to be expendable, and some may even throw them in danger if it means achieving what they came for. Ash has stared death in the face many times...heck, he is technically been killed at least a dozen times over...and over half of those times were at the hands of Trainers and their negligence. Now he just leaves those jobs to my Grandson, that is where he is off to right now. Accompanying some Trainer somewhere...to be honest, I think all I will be left with is Ash." Professor Oak confessed, telling her more than he actually intended to, but the moment he got on a roll with speaking it would forget to hit the shut off switch. "Gary has expressed such interest in the life of a Trainer."

Misty pursed her lips, she wished she did not think of Ash as being expendable when she was trying to hire him but she had to admit to herself that if he did die in the line of service that she would feel bad but she would have just moved on.

A moment passed before even Misty realized what she had just revealed to herself as she looked to the side for a moment. "The times have made me a cold bitch." She whispered.

"Pardon me, my dear?" Professor Oak wondered.

"Hm? Oh...nothing." Misty coughed out as she rubbed her arms. "Just cold." She covered up.

"Why don't you come inside?" Oak offered, making Misty jerk slightly as she envisioned the uncaring expression of Ash and felt the heat swell up in her chest once more as she shook her head slowly. "Uh...no, thank you. Might not be wise." Misty admitted.

"Ash is not there, if that is what worries you. He does have his own place."

"He...does? Where?" Misty blinked.

Oak glanced over at Misty with an arched eyebrow, asking the silent question on what she would want to know that for.

-Later-

Misty already regretted what she had done, now she stood on the doorstep of Investigator Ash Ketchum, passed midnight and she had already rang the doorbell.

Maybe he did not hear it. Maybe it was not too late to scurry away in the darkness and try and convince him at a more appropriate time.

No response.

This was her moment then, it was obvious that he was sound asleep and that she had been spared the awkward explanation. She had marched to his door full of fire and determination and that melted in seconds upon the realization on how silly it looked.

The light behind the door turned on.

'_Oh crap._' Misty's mind blurted out as her legs stiffened and she only had seconds to rekindle that flame of anger.

The latches on the door surrendered their hold as the wooden barrier slide open and there, before her was...a half naked man.

Misty flushed for a moment as she took a step back. The man before was still rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

Ash Ketchum, she noticed the tone in his arms with the short sleeves he wore, but she did not brace herself for the toned body revealed before her. A body tempered, hardened, and built from the harsh elements that only constant dangers could produce. Each hardship he had survived actually showed with varying scars that riddled his body in a manner that she could almost pass off as an art piece. A body meant to endure whatever the world could throw at it and that body was attached to the bed haired, infuriating young man.

"The hell?" Ash frowned as his hand lowered. "What are doing here?"

To answer that question would have only taken a second had her mind been more focused but she had to confess that this man, if not for the bastard inside, had an attractive structure. Her eyes finally pried off the lavish patterns of scars along his chest and shoulders to meet his eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

'_Find that fire...find it...and...found it._' Misty found herself victorious, the moment his mouth opened it allowed her to regain herself as she stepped forward, placing a hand to his shoulder as she pushed against him, surprised that she actually pushed him against the door and walked right by him.

"...Please...by all means...come in." Ash muttered to himself, annoyance detected in his voice.

She did not know what she was going to do, she was just running off instinct now as she walked into the living room of the the man's house.

"You know...I cannot believe that you would judge me based on the actions of others." Misty started as she glanced around the cozy living room, very homey and warm.

"Oh geez." Misty could hear Ash mutter behind her.

"No no, hold on there." Misty spun around to meet her temporary host. "You won't even hear me through." She urged.

"Nope." Ash confessed as he folded his arms, leaning against the slightly chilly wall.

"You...you are just...so..." Misty raised her hands up, clenched in fists as she searched through her mind to find a suitable term for him, but her mind was so hazed with anger at the moment that ration was failing her. She could only bring herself to childishly stomp her foot to the ground.

"Look...crash on the sofa, leave...whatever. Going back to bed...when you think of the term you use to call me...you can call me that in the morning." Ash shrugged as he walked passed the orange haired woman and towards the stairs.

Misty could not believe this man, more over she found herself caught off guard at the blatant offer of his sofa...a woman that he probably hates.

"...Wait..." Misty barely uttered as her head hung down. The stall in his footsteps told her that he had heard her and was at least half-listening. Misty opened her lips to speak...but no words came out. Her fists trembled before finally loosening as her shoulders sagged for a moment. This was the moment she needed her words more than ever...and they failed her.

"Like I said...in the morning." Ash reminded and his footsteps continued up the stairs.

Failure. That was a bitter feeling for Misty to feel at the moment...she admitted that she did not make the long journey expecting it to be easy but she never imagined it would have come to this...a long trip wasted. She was in this battle alone. With that thought dominate on her mind she let out a defeated sigh before flopping backwards, finding herself landing on the sofa before resting her chin in the palms of her hands.

"I...can't do this alone." She confessed, closing her eyes to fight back the urge to cry.

-Morning-

Misty suddenly stirred, jerking to a sitting position as her eyes opened wide. She had passed out on the sofa.

'_What is that smell? Bacon?_' Misty wondered as her head turned to the source of what woke her, the aroma of breakfast being cooked. The blanket slide off her torso which suddenly caught her attention. '_What is this?_' Misty traced her fingers along the blanket slowly, thick and soft. '_Did he—no way._' She thought as she slowly stood to her feet, tossing the blanket to the sofa while making her way to the kitchen to get answers.

Sure enough, there he was...Ash Ketchum, standing in front of a stove, flipping bacon. A light piter patter resounded on the hardwood floor as Misty jerked in the direction to look, only to see the Pikachu run through her legs and right into the kitchen as the Pokemon effortlessly scaled up the counter and stood beside his partner, tilting it's head to the side as it stared at Misty.

"Pika Pika...Pika Pi?"

"Hmm, Yes...she came by last night. She has something to tell me now...at least I assume she does. Maybe she will wait until after breakfast." Ash responded.

'_Does he understand his Pikachu_?' Misty could not help but wonder the obvious.

"Chu!" Pikachu nodded once.

Misty had to confess it, his Pikachu was actually adorable.

"Take a seat." Ash commented casually. "Be ready in a moment."  
"You're...but why?" Misty found herself at a loss, this man was the same jerk from last night but he was...nice. She felt welcomed by how casual he was acting now. Does he have a twin that she did not know about?

The man did not respond and although Misty could have made something of it she decided to stay her tongue as she shuffled across the floor, her boots creating that clicking sound in a nearly silent kitchen. The only thing that sourced was the sizzling and pops of bacon being crisped.

Most of the breakfast was awkward...at least for her, the man ate and casually stroked the head of his Pikachu every now and then that was rewarded with a high pitched and content 'Chaaaa.' which Misty again found absolutely adorable of the Pokemon.

"Ash?" Misty finally asked.

"Hmm?" Ash responded while pushing a fried egg into his mouth.

"...Why?" Misty asked as she fiddled with her bacon, flipping it over and over with her fork.

"Mother would be pretty upset with me if I ever treated my guests poorly." Ash shrugged as if it was the most casual response and that even asking was foolish.

"Even though you hate me?" Misty asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know enough about you to hate you." Ash confessed as he scooped up some hash browns.

"But the way you've been...I mean yesterday you were so..." Misty stammered to try and make sense of what was happening.

"I was not speaking to you as you...I was speaking to you as a potential client...one I did not want." Ash responded, how free he was with his tone was throwing Misty on a loop.

"So...what am I right now?" Misty frowned, trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"A beautiful woman who needed a place to stay and now needs a warm meal to start her day."

Out of all the possible answers she was expected and she did not expect that, out of him nonetheless after the day before. The unexpected compliment on her beauty actually warmed her cheeks as she went silent...just staring at the man eating his breakfast peacefully.

"Pika."

Misty jumped just barely, startled by the proximity of the creatures comment. Her eyes looked down and sometime during her moment of being stunned, the Pokemon had climbed up on her lap and was now just looking up at her with charming black orbs. Misty stiffened for a moment before lowering her hand as she dared to scratch right behind the Pokemon's ear.

"Chaaaa..." Pikachu cooed in happiness as it leaned into her hand.

A small smile curved on Misty's lips as she continued to stroke the Pokemon's ear.

"So, tell me about your job in more detail." Ash suddenly interrupted the moment as Misty stirred and looked at Ash with wide eyes.

Hesitation pursed her lips shut as she wondered if she should get into this or not. She was actually enjoying the casual warmth the young man gave off while just talking to her as she is and that compliment, although unexpected, was not unwelcome and she had a side of her that did not want to ruin it by getting into this again.

"I...don't worry about it." Misty finally muttered as she shook her head once, grabbing the fork and impaling one of the bacon strips.

"No, go ahead...speak freely."

He spoke of the job offer but yet still kept a more welcoming tone...it gave that stab of hope for Misty as her eyes finally met with Ash's, the expression she was met with sent her mind whirling once more. The man was actually looking at her and she sensed no malice in his eyes this time. They seemed to actually urge her to confess her intentions...and she would not resist.

"I need help...my beloved city is getting overrun and there is nothing I can do to stop it alone." Misty confessed, the moment she did she felt her heart leap into her throat. If this was some cruel manipulation by the man, easing her to spill and then he turned back into that jerk...it would just destroy her faith in others.

"What do you mean? I do not recall hearing any news about hostile events happening in the region outside the normal." Ash replied as he stabbed his last fried egg, sliding it along his plate as he kept his gaze on Misty.

"It is a subtle war...but it is something that threatens not only my city...but it also..." Misty stopped suddenly, saying it would impact the entire region of Kanto might come across to him as dramatic, she would need to ease him into that. "Impacts how things will be run from this point on in Cerulean City...I need your help, please Ash...I'm begging you to at least consider." Misty added in, leaning closer to stare deep into his eyes, she knew it was a form of manipulation to do so...but she was desperate, she would try anything that is in her advantage right now.

'_His...eyes...they are so...red..._' Misty somehow missed that his eyes were actually crimson, drawing her in, they almost threatened to lock her in and loss herself in his eyes.

"Why me? Out of everyone around? I am sure there are Investigators closer." Ash wondered as he continued to toy with his food.

"Because...you are safe, I know there is no chance you are apart of the problem in Cerulean." Misty confessed, absently stroking Pikachu, much to the Pokemon's pleasure.

"Safe? What is this enemy you are speaking of? How far could their reach go?" Ash arched an eyebrow in a curious manner.

"...The enemy Team Rocket." Misty forced out, biting her bottom lip as she watched Ash's face go from calm and warm to confused for all of two seconds to covering it up with that same stone expression he had yesterday.

Misty swallowed lightly as she felt her body shrink back from him...the silence slowly killing her.


End file.
